Together At Last
by boscogirl
Summary: What happens when the challenge is to spend 4 days in the wood and Bridgette is fed up with Duncan and Courtney's fighting. She convinces the team to ditch Duncan and Courtney to get them closer. Will it work or will it just make them fight more.Major D/C
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for Madi, trentxgwen-heart-, she got kinda mad at me that I didn't write for a while. Oh yea if you haven't read her story read it, cause it's really good. Quite intense. :D**

"Wake-up campers it's time for your next challenge" Chris screamed, happily into his blow horn.

Slowly all the campers got dressed and came outside. The first team to be ready outside was the Gophers. The Bass were all there, ready, except for Duncan, who was still sleeping.

"Will someone go and wake him up, we can't wait all day", Chris said impatiently.

"Don't worry I'll do it", Courtney said pissed off at Duncan.

Courtney quickly ran in the cabin to get Duncan up and slammed the door to the cabin.

"Dude, she's gonna kill him," Geoff said to Bridgette, all she did was nod in agreement.

When Courtney got in the cabin she turned on the lights and found Duncan sleeping. She quickly went to his bed and ripped of the blankets.

"What the fu- hey Princess came to cuddle," Duncan said smirking.

"No, I'm here to wake you up. Our challenge is starting and if you're not there in 5 minutes we get disqualified and if we get disqualified I will personally guarantee you will be eliminated tonight", Courtney said, smiling at the end.

"Your staring," Duncan said right when Courtney finished talking.

"What the hell, no I'm not," Courtney says defending herself.

"For starters you're a terrible liar and two I work out twice a day," Duncan said smirking.

"Whatever, you so don't work out twice a day," Courtney mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say," Duncan asked.

"Nothing, just be out in 5 minutes or I will be haunting you in your dreams for the rest of your life," Courtney said walking out.

"Don't worry you're already are in my dreams," Duncan said smirking. But little did she know he was serious he hasn't stopped thinking about her since they first met.

"Perve," she said just before she walked out the door.

"So is Duncan coming," Geoff asked.

"Sadly," Courtney said, walking beside Bridgette.

"4.45, 4.46, 4.47," Chris said, counting down till Duncan comes.

"K, you can stop he's coming," Bridgette said, annoyed with Chris as usual.

Just when time was almost up Duncan came walking out slower than usual. It's like he was trying to piss people off.

"Ok, now that everyone's here we can start the challenge," Chris said.

"Well, genius, we can't start the challenge unless you tell us what it is", Duncan said, pissed of that Chris woke him up.

"I was getting there. The audience eats up this kind of drama and don't interrupt me," Chris said, getting frustrated.

"Today's challenge is going to make you express your love for the outdoors," Chris said "You're going to go camping for 4 nights in the woods. You're going to have your teams camp ground and will have to deal with all the causes in the nature. You will be given a map and a compass."

Chris throws the Gophers their map and compass and Heather grabs it.

"I'm in charge," Heather sneers at Gwen.

"Why the hell are you always in charge," Gwen says, not really caring that she's not in charge, just she's still pissed about the whole Heather reading her diary to the entire world thing, which just occur last challenge.

"Because Lindsay and Beth voted for me," Heather says, smiling at Lindsay and Beth.

"Forcing them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic," Gwen said.

Heather just rolled her eyes.

"So what do we eat," Owen asks, while rubbing his tummy.

"I don't know, whatever you can find," Chris says, smirking.

"Oh, that's scary," Owen says, looking at his tummy grumble.

"Now go, so I can have 4 free days," Chris says, smiling at the campers.

The campers soon scatter different ways, trying to find their camp ground.

"Where are you going Duncan," Courtney yells at Duncan.

"I'm following the map, Princess, our camp ground is by the little S so I'm going get you there, you're welcome," Duncan says, smirking.

"First off, the little S on the map stands for south and secondly, you're holding the map the wrong way", Courtney says, smiling because she just proved that Duncan was wrong.

"You're holding the map the wrong way," Duncan says, mocking Courtney's voice perfectly.

Courtney glares at Duncan and before Duncan knows it Courtney smacks him in the stomach and grabs the map.

"Can I help find camp? I got best camper award in scouts," Harold said proudly.

"No, because I don't want to leave our chance of finding camp in your scrawny, chicken arms", Courtney says, walking off.

Duncan just punches his arm and walks off.

"Ow! You didn't need to do that, were a team were suppose to work together," Harold says to Duncan.

"Then stop leaving your crusty underwear in the cabin," Duncan says, turning around to look at him.

"It's not me," Harold says, stomping.

"Dude, we know it's you! Just admit your guilt and we'll stop," Geoff says.

"Umm, are you guys done having your little argument, because I believe were in the middle of a challenge," Courtney says, getting fed up.

"Umm, Princess, we're not in the middle of a challenge when we just started it, and I thought you were the smart one," Duncan said, smirking.

"You can stop being sarcastic, and I am the smart one", Courtney said, pissed at Duncan.

"Whatever you say, woman" Duncan says, putting his hands in his pocket.

"What did you just call me", Courtney asks, Duncan furiously.

"Oh, you heard me," Duncan said, smirking.

"Oh, I know I did, I just didn't believe you would say something like that. I know you're a delinquent, but I didn't think you could be such a jerk, guess I was wrong," Courtney said, getting mad.

"Ok you two, can we go at least 5 minutes without each other eating at one another," Bridgette said, really fed up with them.

"Well, I know I can do it, but I think it's a little difficult for Princess here," Duncan said, pointing to Courtney.

"You know, it's rude to point and I'm the one who is actually succeeding in life, I'm the one who can do it," Courtney says, smiling.

"OMG, you're fighting over who can go for longer without fighting with each other, I give up," Bridgette says, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Giving up on what, you didn't succeed," Duncan said.

"Duncan, that's mean she was trying to make you be nice," Courtney said, her voice quiet.

"Doesn't bother me," Duncan said, walking up ahead.

"Geoff, come here for a sec," Bridgette says, walking closer to Geoff.

"Yea, Bridge, what's up," Geoff said, now walking beside Bridgette.

"Don't you think that Duncan and Courtney need to sort out there problems," Bridgette whispered.

"What problems, they're cool," Geoff said, quite loud.

"Shhh! Their arguing problems, I know it's that they like each other but I'd rather them be a couple then fighting all the time," Bridgette said whispering again.

"So what are we gonna do," Geoff said, asking Bridgette.

"Here's my plan," Bridgette said beginning to tell Geoff, both Geoff and Bridgette stopping and leaning in to be quiet.

**So hope you like it there will be more **

**Review**

**:D Laura  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took soo long......at least i updated.....this is for MADI**

"Wait I don't get it", Geoff said confused just after Bridgette finished explaining the plan.

"Geoff, how could you not get it it's the easiest plan in the history of plans", Bridgette said stopping and turning to look at Geoff to see if he was joking or if he was serious. He was serious

"Can you just explain it to me one more time", Geoff said, somewhat begging Bridgette.

"Fine, we slowly get the group to move faster ahead while they are fighting, then we can lead the group to the camp and Courtney and Duncan will be left in the woods for the 4 days alone", Bridgette says smiling at the last part.

"But doesn't Courtney have the map", Geoff says pointing at Courtney's hand.

"Shit", Bridgette looks and realizes she can't complete her plan until she gets the map. Bridgette slowly walks over to Duncan and Courtney.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure you're the one who gets the worse grades in school", Courtney says getting extremely pissed off at Duncan just because he assumed she got bad grades.

"Really cause I get straight A's", Duncan said smiling.

"What, really?", Courtney asks shocked.

"Nahh, more like straight D's", Duncan said laughing.

"That's more like it", Courtney said squinting her eyes weird.

"Well I bet you suck at sports", Duncan

"Are you fuc-", Courtney was about to say but then is interrupted by Bridgette.

"Hey, Courtney sorry to interrupt but do you think I can see the map, just to figure out where we are", Bridgette asked hoping she didn't go on for too long.

"Sure, no problem", Courtney said handing the map to Bridgette.

"You didn't let me have the map", Duncan said crossing his arms.

"Yea you could lose it and get us lost", Courtney said.

"Really cause I'm pretty sure you just didn't want to give me the map", Duncan said smirking, knowing what he was going to start.

"Duncan, I'm not bias, I just knew you would lose it", Courtney said getting pissed.

"Just assuming that I'm going to lose it is being pretty bias, and that hurts" Duncan said smirking, "deep in the heart".

"Don't fool me, I can see you smirking", Courtney said stopping and looking at Duncan.

"Really cause I can see you and your an uptight princess", Duncan says smirking again.

"So, I'd rather be an uptight princess then be a criminal", Courtney said hoping she won this argument.

"You're just saying that because you don't know what it's like to be on the bad side", Duncan said not letting her win.

"No I'm not", Courtney said glaring.

"Yes you are", Duncan said smirking.

"No I'm not", Courntey said getting louder and glaring some more.

"Yea you are", Duncan said.

"No I'm not", Courtney said.

"No you're not", Duncan said.

Yea I am", Courtney said quickly.

"Got yea", Duncan said smirking some more.

"Ughhhhhh, I hate you", Courtney said stomping away.

"You so don't hate me", Duncan said smirking to himself.

While that conversation was happening Bridgette was slowly getting the group to get the right way and block it with some sticks so Courtney and Duncan wouldn't go that way. There were a few complaints from the usual campers.

" Can we stop walking for a bit I'm getting tired", Sadie said trying to find a seat.

"No, because if we stop and rest we won't get to the campsite when the sun is still in the air.

"Oh, she's write that makes a lot of sense", Katie said nodding along to Bridgette.

"OMG I was just going to say that", Sadie said speeding up her step to get beside Kaite.

"EEEEEEEH", they both squealed together.

"Can you stop screaming it could attract animals like bears", Harold said covering his ears "I agree with Bridgette because if we stop animals may come because they heard sound", he finished.

"I agree with Bridge we should get to camp before sunrise", Geoff said.

"Geoff, I said sun set", Bridgette said patting him on the back.

"Ohhhh, that makes more sense", Geoff said nodding.

CONFESSION CAM: Geoff: Bridgette is so smart and beautiful I just think I say the wrong thing at the same time.

Back to reality

Once Courtney started to stomp away from Duncan she noticed that the rest of the team was gone.

"Duncan", Courtney said sounding slightly worried.

"Yea, Princess", Duncan said carving into the tree.

"Where did the rest of the team go", Courtney said asking?

"Umm I don't know they probably got ahead, when you were denying your love for me", Duncan said smirking at the last part.

"Yea probably", Courtney said not paying attention, "Wait no, the first part was right not the second", Courtney said starting to blush.

"Whatever you say Princess", Duncan said smirking.

"Can we just get to the rest of the group, I don't like being alone in the woods", Courtney said crossing her arms to comfort her.

"But you're not alone you got me", Duncan said smiling for real.

"Please Duncan I'm actually being serious", Courtney said putting her head down.

"I know I was being serious", Duncan said sincerely.

With that Courtney looked up at Duncan and Duncan wrapped her in his arms.

"Thanks Duncan" Courtney said eventually getting out of the hug.

"I have my moments, but if your lips are ever cold", Duncan said starting.

"Duncan, you a complete idiot, you wreck a perfect moment, to try and be tough", Courtney said getting mad.

"Ehh whatever", Duncan said shrugging.

"Uhhh, I hate you so much just leave me alone, and let's catch up to the group", Courtney said walking in front.

They started to walk quicker ahead but they couldn't find the group.

"Gosh Duncan it's hopeless", Courtney said slowing down.

"They'll show up eventually", Duncan said kicking a rock.

"Wait, do you think their hiding and trying to prank us" Courtney asked.

"Probably not, that's not their level of pranks", Duncan said kicking the rock to far so he looks up.

"Maybe we should just stop for the night, it's getting pretty dark", Courtney said looking up at the sky.

"There's a flat area up ahead we can stop there", Duncan said pointing to the front.

"I'll collect wood on the way we can try and light a fire" Courtney said.

"Try, I think we will be succeeding at lighting a fire", Duncan said.

"Why is that", Courtney asked?

"Because when you have me around you always have a lighter", Duncan said smirking.

All Courtney did was smile back. After a while they lit a fire and just sat around it keeping them warm.

"So, do you think the rest of the group is looking for us", Courtney asked hoping for a good answer.

"Maybe, if not oh well", Duncan said carving a tree.

"Do you not care if they look for us because if not I'm leaving and looking for them", Courtney said starting to get pissed.

"Yea, of course I care but I think it's very unlikely for them to be looking for us", Duncan said.

"SO what do we do now", Courtney asked?

"Oh, I got an idea", Duncan said smirking.

"What is it I'm pretty much up for anything", Courtney said.

"How about we.....make out", Duncan said smiling.

"Nice try Duncan", Courtney said smacking him on the arm.

"Ehh it was worth a try", Duncan said shrugging.

"What else is there to do", Courtney asked?

"Well I could tell you a really cool story", Duncan said.

"Sure, that will take up time", Courtney said smiling.

"Well there was this girl and guy and they were all alone in the woods. When they were sitting by the campfire they head something. The guy turned and the girl was gone. After he blinked he wasn't there anymore then this really scare thing with a hook came and jumped out a killed them both by stabbing them in the head", Duncan said laughing while saying this.

"OMG, Duncan why would you tell something like that, that's really not funny because we're a guy and a girl in a forest", Courtney said really really scared.

"HAHAHAHA, I can't believe you thought it was scary", Duncan said laughing his ass off.

"Shut up Duncan you're really pissing me off and I just want to be found", Courtney said starting to tear up.

"Oh", Duncan said starting to feel bad.

"Whatever, jerk", Courtney said crossing her arms.

"No, Courtney I'm really sorry", Duncan said moving over closer to her.

"Yea, I'm sure you are", Courtney said sarcastically.

"No, I really am", Duncan said moving closer.

"Really", Courtney said asking.

"Yea", Duncan said slowly giving Courtney a hug.

Courtney hugged him back.

"Hugh that's all, I was hoping for a little lip action", Duncan said smirking.

"Ass hole", Courtney slitghtly shouted.

"EHh, it was worth a try", Duncan said shrugging.

Right after that event occurs Courtney sits on an opposite side of the fire.

"Duncan", Courtney asks.

"Yea", Duncan replies while carving wood.

"Did you hear that", Courtney asks.

Just after that happened the same sound happened again Courtney turned around and the bushes behind her started to shake and a growl was heard behind it.

**So there it is...what's behind the bush...any suggestions cause I'm not 100% sure yet.**


End file.
